Adrenalin Rush
by MaraHeart
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya are addicted to adrenalin. But is there another reason why they do whay they do? Oneshot. JouSet


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I am not making money off this. I am only having fun and hopfully will recieve reviews for it. This is the first Jou/Seto fic I ever wrote so I'm not sure if it's any good. Tell me, please. I live to write better.

-

Why did he do this?

Why couldn't he stop doing this?

Because of the adrenalin rush he got.

Seto knew it was all the adrenalin rush, so why didn't he take up bungee jumping?

Because it wouldn't be the same, he knew that. It wouldn't hold the passion this activity had. It wouldn't be the same without his partner there with him, on the adrenalin rush. You couldn't be caught bungee jumping, so what fun was there?

"Puppy" he growled in his frosty voice, waiting for the response. A pause, a nod. The one termed puppy turned around.

Immediatly seto was on him, pinning him to the wall of the empty hallway on the bottom floor of the school. It was the middle of a period, he boys should have been in History and English respectivly. Neither liked that class so the skipped out for a whole class bathroom break.

Seto smashed his lips to his puppy's. The puppy returned it with the same intense longing and passion that Seto had been feeling. it sent his mind spinning on a trip that could never be created diving head first off a bridge. The adrenalin had kciked in and made their hearts beat faster then a cheetah could run.

A tongue entered his mouth. he met it needingly, urgently, knowing their time was almost up. Teh bell would soon ring. He wished it never would, that they were someplace private where they could kiss all day.

"Seto" Jounouchi panted as his boyfriend pulled away from his lips. He knew their time was up whenever Seto pulled away and they had met in the halls.

"Jou" Seto agreed, placing one more kiss on the wonderful lips before pulling away. They disappeared into the crowd of surging students that had just been released from their classroom prisons.

Why did he do this?

Why couldn't he stop it?

Because of the adrenalin rush.

Jounouchi rounded one of the bright, crowded library's book shelves, searching for soemone.

He spotted Seto lounging against the back of a shelf reading the synopsis of a paperback novel.

"Moneybags" he snarled. Knowing Kaiba's switch in stance was acknowledgement, he swiftly walked up to the indifferent man.

Jou grabbed Seto's wrists, book dropping to the floor, and pinned them above their heads. He placed his lips barely above Seto's and licked his own, feeling Seto shudder. Then he licked kaiba's lips, knowing how much it affected them both.

Spasms were running through both their bodies. The strength it tookf or Seto to not force his lips down upon Jou's was enough to lift a small car.

Jou leaned in and kissed the strong neck, careful not to leave marks. They shuddered again. He moved to the waiting lips and pressed, delighted in their response.

Both boys had horrible ringing in their ears, bells that refused to stop reverberating, choirs of angels that didn't stop singing, hives upon hives of bees that buzzed in excitment.

Voices were heard, increasing in volume, getting louder and closer. Adrenalin pumped faster as they stayed liplocked until the last possible moment to pull away and look innocent. They loved the adrenalin.

Hearts still pounding, Jou wondered away, trying to catch his breath. Seto bent down to pick up the forgotten book. A group of girls came looking for a book on astrology.

Why did they do this?

Why couldn't they stop?

The adrenalin rush is the answer.

Stumbling into an empty classroom, closing the door, running into a desk, and crashing to the floor in a heep of clothes, flesh and limbs.

Brains spinning, Hearts beating in a wild tempo like the beating of the hooves of wild horses, ears ringing, senses swhirling out-of-control.

Arms embracing tightly, mouths molded together as if sealed with super glue, legs entwined, wrapped around each other like the swirld on a screw. Their chests were pushing together as they breathed heavily. Their tongues were battling in a never ending war for dominence, slithering together.

Thoughts were focused only on each other, on the excitment the created together when their bodies were next to each other. The electric excitment only they could create. Only created when their adrenalin rush was in full force.

Hurried feet in the hallway, dim voices loudened as they cried goodbyes and final complaints about teachers or worries abot tests.

The door opened, teenagers filed in. Seto and Jou were sitting as far apart from each other as they could, glaring at each other and trying to control their breathing. It looked as if they were trying not to throw fists. Jou's name was on the board for detention. Seto was always early for class.

It was all the adrenalin rushes fault.

They were addicted.

They loved it.

The parkinglot was empty except for a few teachers and the sanitation crews car's. And an expensive car that belonged to Seto Kaiba. Two people walked towards it, arm in arm. They were talking gently to each other, sharing soft smiles. Their lips were slightly swoled and chapped. Their eyes were dancing happily. Soft kisses were shared, soft caresses. Voices were deep and husky and light.

It wasn't just because of the adrenalin rush.

They liked to see how long they could go before they lost self-control and got caught.

Plus they loved each other.

Why do we do it?

Why can't we stop?

The adrenalin rush. And love.

-

End.

Don't forget to tell me what you think- Empress Mara.


End file.
